


when the night is over

by Baldanders



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, oops my hand slipped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: он уходит,и река становится просто рекой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when the night is over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777362) by [pvtcaboose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose). 



> название и описание - цитата из Les Miserables - On My Own  
> when the night is over   
> he is gone,   
> the river's just a river.

Тодд бежал – или, вы знаете, – _прихрамывал_ так быстро, как он мог с Дирком, обхватившим руками его плечи. Звуки перестрелки становились все более и более тихими, чем дальше они отходили и, наконец, он оказался позади грузовика, уложив Дирка на траву. Тот молчал, за исключением прерывистого кашля и хрипов. Кровь просачивалась через его пальцы, когда он обеими руками зажимал огнестрельное ранение. Другая рана была зажата Тоддом; он проклинал себя, и кровь, которая не была его собственной, выпачкала руки и заставляла его хотеть бросить.

— Боже, Дирк, давай… — пробормотал он дрогнувшим голосом. Тодд не заметил текущие слезы, только обратил внимание на Дирка, который смотрел в облака, — Я… я позвонил Фаре. Она скоро будет здесь, ты сможешь продержаться до этого! Одна из ран не была смертельной – на плече Дирка – но та, которую он пытался удержать, была точно в животе. Тодд не очень разбирался в анатомии, но пуля прошла сквозь Дирка в таком скверном месте, что он совсем не знал, есть ли надежда.

У них не было аптечки первой помощи. Тодд убрал руки от раны на плече друга и как можно быстрее снял майку, обертывая ее вокруг чужого живота и завязывая узлом. Дирк всхлипнул от боли, выгнув спину, и его такой вид ранил Бротцмана. Его рубашка уже стала темно-красной, но он снова затянул узел и надавил на живот Джентли.

— Тодд, я… — Дирк стиснул зубы, — Фара не успеет, она не знает… она точно не знает… где мы. Тодд, я _умираю._ Он не мог остановить себя сейчас, еще больше плача и чувствуя текущие теплые слезы на своем лице. Все было горячо – у него горел живот, внутренности, руки, голова. Ох, Боже, это так больно.

Тодд отчаянно схватил Дирка за руки, прижимая их:  
— Нет, нет, слушай, ты будешь в порядке. Мы… мы отвезем тебя в больницу и они смогут помочь тебе, хорошо?  
Он просил, чтобы Господь мог помочь ему сейчас, молил, чтобы Дирк был в безопасности.

Борьба прекратилась. Тодд все еще был разбит, плач затуманивал его зрение, пока он продолжал говорить Дирку, чтобы тот держался, просто держался еще немного дольше–

— Дирк? — тогда Тодд замолчал, моргнув и почувствовав слезы на щеках — Дирк, ты… ты… нет, ты не можешь.

Дирк был неподвижен.

Тодду было тошно – он смотрел на открытые, стекленеющие глаза Дирка и переплетал их пальцы, пытаясь вытереть все еще сочившуюся кровь. Теперь это не имело значения: он ушел и Тодд ничего не смог сделать.

Он _ушел._


End file.
